


Got My Mind Made Up

by treaddelicately



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Theon had just forgotten to account for the universe’s utter disdain for his wants and needs. Instead of getting his girlfriend under his arm with some boozy cider settling in his belly, he had to stand outside in the bloody cold while Sansa searched the entirety of the North for a pair of gloves.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Theonsa Yuletide Gift Exchange





	Got My Mind Made Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> For my sweet bb angel Dresupi, who requested **mittens** for Theonsa for my holiday prompts! Being able to write them again after such a long time was a joy and I hope you enjoy it!

“Sansa, love, just _come inside_.”

It was as though Theon were speaking directly to the trees for all that Sansa acknowledged his pleas. No, instead she was just going to carry on pawing through the snow even though her search was bound to be fruitless.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “For crying out loud, Sans, I’ll buy you a new pair of mittens!”

“They were a gift,” Sansa huffed over her shoulder. “You can’t just replace a gift, especially if it didn’t come from you.”

“Sure I can.” 

He’d buy her twenty pairs of mittens if she’d just get her stubborn arse in the damned cabin. The whole thing had sounded a lot more romantic when he’d planned it out. A cabin tucked away in the woods, plenty of time cozied up by the fire with his hands under her jumper, no nosy Starks barging in at every opportunity.

Theon had just forgotten to account for the universe’s utter disdain for his wants and needs. Instead of getting his girlfriend under his arm with some boozy cider settling in his belly, he had to stand outside in the bloody cold while she searched the entirety of the North for a pair of gloves.

“Brienne gifted them to me.” Sansa walked in another circle, frowning down at her own muddled tracks. “I only just got them!”

He was getting a headache. If they were at this for too much longer she was liable to get frostbite, and he told her as much.

“If you don’t get your fingers out of the snow, you won’t need mittens, because they’ll need to be amputated.”

Sansa shot him an icy glare. Anyone else might have shied away from such a look, but Theon simply leveled his best unimpressed stare right back at her. After a lifetime of being on the receiving end of such looks, he was practically immune.

“You’re more than welcome to go inside,” she told him. “I’m not going to lose my fingers.”

“Just because you’re from the bloody North—”

“—go on inside, if you’re going to act this way—”

“—being ridiculous—”

“Oh, _I’m_ ridiculous—”

“I’m allowed to be concerned about you!” Theon growled, fed up with the back and forth. “We can come back and look in the morning, but I’d rather keep you in one non-frozen piece, if you don’t mind?”

Sansa opened and closed her mouth as though firing up for another argument, but Theon knew he’d won. He could tell by her clenched fists and the way her jaw loosened ever-so-slightly. Even if she didn’t want to let him have the argument, she _was_ cold.

She stalked past him with her chin lifted in the air, stubbornly avoiding conversation on the way back to the cabin. Theon indulged her until they’d made it inside. As soon as the door swung shut behind them he snagged the sleeve of Sansa’s coat and tugged her close, eyeing her tensed hands.

“They’re fine,” Sansa protested as he wrapped them up in his own and brought them to his mouth. “Just a tad numb.”

“For now. Once the feeling comes back, they’re going to hurt like no other.”

Sansa rolled her eyes but she didn’t stop him from blowing gently on her knuckles, rubbing his fingers into her cold skin to help bring circulation back. They were still damp from all the snow she’d been digging through so he dried them with his scarf and then went back to work, blowing and massaging until some of the color started to come back.

“See?” he said when she hissed through her teeth. “Smarts, doesn’t it?”

She sighed. “I can handle it, Theon. I’m a big girl.”

“Stubborn’s what you are, Sansa Stark.”

Some of the exasperation left her face then, replaced with a faint smile. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.” 

“Might make my life a bit easier if you weren’t.” Theon kissed each of her knuckles and the backs of her hands, ensuring that she hadn’t truly hurt herself during her romp in the snow. Satisfied, he pulled her close to brush a kiss to her forehead and another, slower one to her mouth. “But when have you ever made my life easier?”

“Never,” Sansa confirmed with a laugh. “Can we get rid of these wet clothes now?”

He brightened, shucking off his own gloves to start undoing the various buttons and snaps on her coat. 

“Thought you’d never ask, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. They truly make my day and keep me going. 💜


End file.
